Process monitoring and control relates to the viewing and control of parameters of one or more processes, environments in which the processes are performed, and/or the operation of equipment executing the processes. In the manufacturing context, for example, process parameters can include duration, temperature, pressure, speed, quantity, and/or direction of motion of a particular piece of machinery. In other processes, such as in those performed in the course of using and maintaining information systems, management systems, and the like, the parameters can include to temperature of the operating environment, throughput (transactional and/or packet-based), downtime, usage, and similar quantities.
Automation, or process control, systems can be used to help manage production, monitor and maintain equipment, view performance and operational trends, and/or perform business functions such as remotely modifying operational parameters, visual inspections, and maintenance scheduling. However, user interfaces in modern automation systems are exceedingly complex, and the configuration of such interfaces is generally a substantially time consuming and error-prone process. Accordingly, personnel who create, set up, and use such automation systems would benefit from enhanced techniques for generating and configuring visualization interfaces to reduce the required engineering work and increase the accuracy and efficiency of these processes.